Here to Stay
by FireTrooper
Summary: Wybie begins to doubt his relationship with Coraline.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: You should already know that I don't own Coraline!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wybie's back pressed against the cold locker as he fearfully stared down a larger kid.

"I'm sorry! I…I didn't know those were new shoes!" he stuttered. The aggressor grabbed his victim's collar, making him yelp.

"They say chickens can survive a few seconds without their head, I wonder if the same goes for whatever you are?" he explained. Wybie closed his eyes and shook.

_Aw crap… _

"Hey! Who do you think you are pushing him around like that?" a familiar voice demanded. Both boys turned to see a skinny, blue haired, and rather tall girl glaring in their direction. The slouchier was suddenly overflowing with relief.

"Coraline!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing to see here." the bully claimed. "I'm just educating this geek why not to mess with fine footwear!"

"He's **my **geek!" Coraline hissed. "No one gets to wail on him but me."

"Gee… thanks, Jonesy." Wybie said sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the bully growled.

"Well then, I suppose you're not afraid to take me on instead of the nerd." She mused. "Or… are you afraid of getting your butt handed to you by a girl?" He dropped Wybie and charged with a furious shout, fist rose to make mincemeat out of her head; he was obviously strong enough to lift a semi! But, just as a knuckle nearly flattened her nose… she tilted her head to the right. The larger kid screamed in agony as his fist smashed into the concrete wall, but was silenced when Coraline's foot nailed him in the place we men do **NOT **want to be kicked!

Now at eye level, the blue haired girl yanked his collar so her mouth was next to his ear.

"If you ever screw with him again…" Coraline whispered. "… You'll lack the need for footwear! Understood?"

The bully nodded.

"Good! Now remember: you hurt your hand while getting frustrated over homework….and change your pants. Don't think I didn't notice what you did down there!" She shoved him into a half spin which he clumsily turned into a casual walk, trying to look like nothing happened when a teacher walked by.

"You were amazing, Jonesy!" Wybie said gleefully while running towards her.

"Well, I was motivated." Coraline explained. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to act like an overprotective soccer mom around me."

"I don't act like an-oh wait, you've got a smudge!" She was about to wipe his face when he knocked her hand away.

"That's not funny!" Wybie shouted. The blue haired girl laughed despite what he said, her laughter stopped when she noticed her companion pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Wybie." She said. But he still didn't budge, that's when Coraline used her trump card….

She leaned down and kissed the slouchier on the cheek.

Wybie's arms went limp as he turned red, forgetting why he was angry. The blue haired girl was also red, Wybie thought she looked cute while blushing. He rubbed his cheek and smiled back at her.

"Okay, Why-were-you-born, let's head to your bike." Coraline commanded with a punch in his arm. "I'm dying to get home and into something besides this God-awful uniform!" He stared at her as she ran ahead, excited for the sleepover they had planned for tonight…but also a little uneasy.

_I'm lucky to have her, what if I lose her!? _

Why does she stick around with him? Wybie wasn't good looking at all, he had very poor social skills, and was a real dork! There was a gallery of great boys in the student body, yet she stuck with him.

Why?

_Coraline deserves better than me…no matter how much I hate it! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have returned from the dead! Well, not really. Ch. 2 is on the way, but I'm still debating whether to make this a two-shot or a three-shot. Now if you excuse me, I have a sudden craving for human brains…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Popcorn… check." Coraline muttered as she scratched off another item on her list. "Soda… check, large blanket… check, digitally re-mastered DVD of _Psycho_… on the way with Wybie." Already clad in her orange pajamas, she scanned the parlor for anything she could have forgot, but everything seemed to be ready. A widescreen television rested on a cabinet next to the fireplace, ever since Coraline's parents finished their garden catalog, the bucks just kept rolling in! Of course….this was the same room with the door to the Other World, but having Wybie around made the blue haired girl feel at ease.

Not safe, but at ease.

_Speak of the devil… _

She skedaddled over to the front door after hearing the bell ring….

* * *

Looking through the lens on his skull mask, Wybie tried to stay concealed amongst the bushes by the front porch of the Pink Palace apartment complex (that was a mouthful!). The sound of the front door opening made him drop to the ground, keeping as quiet as possible. It got dark an hour ago, but Wybie's mask allowed him to see through the shadows of nightfall. His heart stopped for a split second when Coraline came into view after getting off the front porch, she looked beautiful in the moonlight!

Wybie caught his breath and began to slither forward, avoiding any twigs or leaves that may alert her to his presence. The blue haired girl scanned the landscape in search of her friend, seemingly bewildered. The geek quietly rose to his feet after getting behind her, his hands hung in the air like claws ready to shred, he sucked in a quick breath and-

"Hi, Wybie!"

"Damn! How did you do that?" he asked.

"The sweetness." Coraline claimed as she turned to face Wybie, he was wearing a white t-shirt with skull and cross bone patterned pajama pants.

"Do you have it?" she asked. Wybie held out a _Psycho_ DVD to her.

"My grandma is a huge Hitchcock fan!" the geek explained. Coraline smiled like a mad scientist and grabbed the case.

"Finally! I've been looking for this movie for ages, here's hoping it doesn't turn out as disappointing as that remake of _Friday the 13__th_."

* * *

Wybie shook and gripped the blanket as his eyes were glued to the screen, Coraline however was leaning forward in relentless anticipation. The two kids were sharing a huge blanket on the couch, surrounding them were popcorn crumbs and empty soda cans.

"Gee, this is almost as scary as _Nightmare on Elm Street_!" Wybie claimed.

"Are you hating on Freddy!?" Coraline accused with a soul crippling glare.

"I would **never **hate on Freddy!" A loud noise from the movie caught their attention, they turned just in time to see a knife being raised over the first helpless victim; I think you know the one. The blue haired girl jumped back a bit, not expecting this scene to happen as early as it is… or Wybie to hide behind her shaking like it was going out of style!

"Tell me when it's over…" he kept muttering repeatedly. Coraline was amazed, not "holy lord this is the greatest thing ever" amazed, but "it's **way **worse than I imagined" amazed. She stared down at her friend in pity as he trembled like a cold puppy.

_No wonder he gets his butt handed to him in school! _

Coraline grinned as an idea popped into her head.

_This is __**so **__not like me, but it may boost his confidence. _

"Wybie, this isn't very comfortable. Hold on a sec…" She gently pushed him away and scooted lower so her head was at level with his shoulder, then she curled up and rested her head on his chest. The scene was complete after Coraline guided Wybie's arm over her back.

"That's much better!" Coraline said with a soft sigh. Wybie froze, face as red as the bleeding hearts in the "Other Garden". But his tense muscles relaxed after a few seconds; having the object of his affection cuddling up to him made his day.

"It's nice for me too, Jonesy." Wybie informed. The blue haired girl giggled, satisfied with her work. Although, Coraline didn't expect this to be so… cozy. To them, the movie was just a blur, all they paid attention to was each other. Near the end, Wybie noticed his friend was fast asleep… making her look even more cute.

_This could very well be the best night of my life! _

At that thought, he frowned.

_How long will it last? _

Everything else wonderful in his life was taken from him, why should this be any different?

_Coraline could just pity me, she'll leave me like….like my…. _

The geek decided not to think about it for tonight, now it was just him with his first… and only friend in the world.

* * *

_Nom…._ Man, these brains rock when cooked properly…._nom_…. Obviously, this will be a three-shot now… _om_-_nom_… sorry for the delay and shortness, laziness and my Sr. Year won't leave me be!..._om-o-nom…_one more chapter to go!

…_nom. _


End file.
